<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>eyes on me by ragnvindrs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140365">eyes on me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnvindrs/pseuds/ragnvindrs'>ragnvindrs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Modern Fantasy, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, b in beomgyu stands for big whipped energy, but its a secret im not spoiling, lower case intended, soft beomgyu, soft yeonjun, they have abilities!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnvindrs/pseuds/ragnvindrs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>beomgyu thought he learned how to conceal his feelings for his friend slash crush, yeonjun, but his eyes are a dead giveaway about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>eyes on me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay so um *taps mic* hello!!! this is my first time writing something like this ,,, and by this i mean, fantasy-like. i hope you enjoy reading this fic &lt;3</p><p>enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>beomgyu tries to ignore the rapid beating of his heart as he looks at the person in front of him.</p><p>the older male recently just dyed his hair to blonde – or more like a two toned hair color, white and blonde; beomgyu thinks it’s weird how yeonjun can easily pull off any hair color and it reminds him the time yeonjun dyed his hair blue.</p><p>yeonjun looks so good that beomgyu thinks his heart is going to burst out of his chest whenever he looks at the older male.</p><p>“beomgyu,” a soft voice startles him out of his thoughts. beomgyu feels his cheeks flush when he looks directly at yeonjun’s eyes. <em>well, shit.</em> he just hopes his eyes didn’t flush pink like his cheeks when he looked at the older male. his hopes were crushed when he sees something flash in yeonjun’s eyes. amusement? interest? beomgyu isn’t sure, it was quick before yeonjun goes back to looking at beomgyu with those chocolate eyes that he fell in love with.</p><p><em>what a fucking sap. </em>he thinks. <em>not my fault hyung has pretty eyes okay.</em> he really needs to stop zoning out and have a mental battle with himself whenever he’s with yeonjun with how the older male chuckles at him. “what?” beomgyu asks. yeonjun just shakes his head with a large smile. “nothing.” beomgyu snorts, shaking his head.</p><p>“your eyes turned green.”</p><p>beomgyu looks at yeonjun once again, blinking before he lets out a nervous chuckle. “ah really?” yeonjun nods then rests his cheeks in his hand, looking at beomgyu with a small smile. “with a hint of pink.”</p><p>his thoughts start spiraling at what he said. “i thought it would be a little weird but it’s you anyway.” yeonjun comments. <em>that doesn’t help?! what the fuck is that supposed to mean????#@$$</em> <em>T___T soobin hyung help me.  </em></p><p>beomgyu tries his best to ignore the rapid beating of his heart.</p><p>keyrword: tries.</p><p>he feigns it by narrowing his eyes at the older male, trying to look at him suspiciously. “and what is that supposed to mean, hyung?”</p><p>yeonjun chuckles, shaking his head. he looks down at the book he was reading earlier. “i just thought it would be weird to have pink mixed with green.” he tries to hide the blush on his cheeks by looking down but beomgyu caught the way the tips of his ears tinting pink. “yeah and?”</p><p>“it still looks pretty on you.”</p><p>“oh.”</p><p><em>damn it.</em> yeonjun makes it so difficult for him to calm his heart down. <em>is that your job? is making me feel like this your job? i just want to say you’re successful at it. </em>beomgyu is kind of relieved that yeonjun doesn’t hear his thoughts, because that would be damn embarrassing but the way yeonjun laughs exactly beomgyu finished his inner monologue makes him unrelieved.</p><p>he just ignores the thought though.</p><p>“go back to studying, beomgyu.” yeonjun says, smiling at him. and oh god, it’s that smile that makes his knees weak and eyes flash pink if yeonjun isn’t looking. but thankfully beomgyu already mastered how to conceal his emotions so it would not show in his eyes (or so he thinks) thanks to taehyungie hyung’s tips. “do you want to take a break? you’ve been zoning after reading so many topics.”</p><p>at the mention of break, as if on cue his stomach makes that embarrassing sound. good thing it’s not loud for other people in the library to hear but yeonjun sure did. “let’s go.” he starts to gather his things and they both went out of the library after hours of studying.</p><p>while they were walking to a nearby convenient store to buy yeonjun’s favorite shin ramyeon, beomgyu busies themselves by talking to yeonjun about what happened in their class earlier. saying someone almost spilled the thing they were making in their chemistry class (<em>“he is a witch hyung! shouldn’t he be more careful around chemicals and all that because they’re making postions?”</em>). yeonjun sees the frustration in beomgyu’s eyes as it flashed a deep blue for a moment. yeonjun laughs at him, ruffling his hair which he knew beomgyu would be annoyed at. it just made beomgyu’s eyes flash a deeper blue, like the color of the deep ocean.</p><p>yeonjun thinks it’s beautiful.</p><p>“gyu?” yeonjun calls again as he grabs a cup of ramyeon. the younger is currently looking at the drinks beside him, eyes scanning the brands of the drinks. there’s a concentrated look on beomgyu’s face and yeonjun knows he’s a goner for this boy. his eyes are back to brown, although there are little specks of blue. beomgyu hums, “what is it, hyung?”</p><p>“what are you looking at?” he looks at him in amusement. “i can’t find my favorite drink.” the frustration is obvious in his voice and eyes. yeonjun gives him a toothy grin, “don’t be frustrated. why don’t we look at the other shelf?”</p><p>beomgyu gives him a small nod before walking to the direction where the other drinks are. “although you look pretty with your blue eyes, i don’t want see you frustrated, you know.” yeonjun muses. heat creeps up on beomgyu’s neck up to his cheeks and didn’t go unnoticed. “oh. my eyes turned blue again?” yeonjun nods. his eyes catch beomgyu’s favorite drink, takes it out of the shelf and gives it to beomgyu.</p><p>“oh! thanks hyung!” the previous blue on his eyes are replaced with golden yellow that reminds yeonjun of the sun when it’s about to rise. and somewhat, it kind of reminds him of his new hair color.</p><p>they take a seat outside of the convenient store, the cool autumn breeze hitting their skin as they eat their ramyeon.  he looks at beomgyu who’s eating his jajangmyeon. his eyes are now back to brown although with little specks of that golden yellow. yeonjun thinks it’s adorable how beomgyu has this small but certain happiness with him.</p><p>when beomgyu looks up he caught yeonjun looking at him with, <em>is that amusement?</em> in his eyes. “what are you looking at?”</p><p>“your eyes.”</p><p><em>oh </em>(//ω//)</p><p><em>that’s unexpected. please stop making my heart beat so fast wtf.</em> and there’s a smile on yeonjun’s lips that his eyes closed already. <em>he’s so pretty </em><em>♡</em><em>__</em><em>♡</em></p><p>“what’s up with my eyes?”</p><p>yeonjun shakes his head, taking a bite of his ramyeon. “nothing much. they just amaze me like always.” he answers. beomgyu bites his tongue to stop the smile making his way on his lips. “you’re weird.” he chuckles before he continues on eating.</p><p>“you find it weird when i find your eyes beautiful?”</p><p>“shut up.” and there’s that pretty blush on beomgyu’s cheeks. “you’re pretty too.”</p><p>beomgyu just rolls his eyes at him, acting annoyed but his eyes tell something different. both beomgyu and yeonjun knows his eyes turned to an emerald green.</p><p>“you never told me what pink means.” yeonjun suddenly says after a moment of silence. beomgyu ignores the way his heart stops and he know his eyes turned into a deeper shade of green because of nervousness again. he clears his throat, concealing what he feels. “you have no idea what pink means?” yeonjun shakes his head as a no.</p><p><em>dumbass. </em>a small snort escape from yeonjun.</p><p>“what does it mean?”</p><p>instead of answering, beomgyu just give him a small smirk. the words that came out from beomgyu’s mouth were the same words that he said when beomgyu asked what his ability was.</p><p>“that’s for me to know and you to find out.”</p><p>beomgyu just give him a cheeky grin, earning a deadpan expression from yeonjun. deep down, beomgyu thinks that if he doesn’t say what he truly feels for yeonjun, he’ll find out about it through his eyes.</p>
<hr/><p>beomgyu’s ability allows him to change his eye color through his emotions.</p><p>he found out about it when he was six years old. he saw his reflection in the mirror one time, his eye in the color of the golden yellow. he learned that whenever his eyes turn in that color, he’s really happy. as he grew up, he noticed his eyes changes colors a lot because of the emotions he felt.</p><p>beomgyu remembers the time that he saw his eyes glowing red. it was that time he was so angry at his classmate because they blamed him that they submitted their report late. in beomgyu’s defense, his classmates sent it to him late, okay?</p><p>his eyes turn green whenever he feels embarrassed or nervous. in times like those, he feels his heart beating rapidly inside his chest, stomach churning in nervousness. his eyes turn purple when he’s sad or upset or worried. his eyes turn a deep blue when he feels frustrated (he remembers yeonjun telling him that it reminds him of the ocean). brown is beomgyu’s natural color, and it turns out that his eyes are brown whenever he feels calm. gray means that he’s confused. and the darker the color, the stronger what he feels.</p><p>beomgyu didn’t know that his eyes could turn pink until he met yeonjun.</p><p>the first time it turned pink was when he saw yeonjun dancing during their orientation seminar when he was a first year in high school. beomgyu’s first thought about him was <em>he’s so cool.</em> there’s a slight tinge of pink coloring the tips of his ears that he didn’t notice until one of his friends point it out to him. beomgyu can clearly remember how soobin pointed it out.</p><p>“gyu,” the older boy calls and beomgyu just hums, eyes still trained at the boy performing in front. beomgyu learned his name was choi yeonjun and beomgyu thinks it’s a pretty name. he hears soobin snort beside him, then rolling his eyes although beomgyu didn’t see it because he sees it – the pure admiration in beomgyu’s eyes, the way he looks at yeonjun with literal heart eyes because his eyes are pink. <em>wait, pink?!</em></p><p>“oh my god, gyu, your eyes are pink!” soobin gushes, looking at beomgyu’s with awe. that definitely snapped beomgyu out of his trance at the person in front. “my eyes are what?”</p><p>soobin took out a hand mirror out of his pocket and hands it to beomgyu, who only looked at himself with shock. “what does pink mean?” he asks. soobin rolls his eyes, “why are you asking me? you should be the one who knows that.”</p><p>“it’s the first time my eyes turned in this color, so of course i didn’t know.” beomgyu replies.</p><p>beomgyu soon learned that the light pink color of his eyes means admiration. he’s not going to deny that he finds yeonjun as inspiration. there’s just something about him that makes beomgyu happy. he thinks it’s probably because how he always sees yeonjun smile around the halls of their school or how approachable the older can be.</p><p>it’s no surprise to beomgyu when soobin finally introduced yeonjun to him. they’re classmates, of course they would be close. but beomgyu still feels embarrassed while talking to yeonjun who he considers as his inspiration. he remembers how his eyes changed colors while talking to yeonjun that time, how the older male looks so fascinated when he saw how it changed from green to a deeper shade of green that reminds yeonjun of the plants they have at their home.</p><p>beomgyu didn’t expect that they would be close. they would spend their lunches together; their dismissal time, buying ice cream together while they are on their way home. there was a time that soobin complained to him that he’s been spending time with yeonjun than him but the two only laughed at him.</p><p>“come on, don’t be jealous hyung.” beomgyu laughs. soobin only glares at him as he munches on his lunch. yeonjun, the cheeky child that he is, just laughed along with beomgyu. “you’ve been so busy on the student council, bin.” he says.</p><p>“we’re sorry, hyung.”</p><p>“fine. whatever.”</p><p>as beomgyu and yeonjun got closer and closer over the time, he noticed that the shade of the pink turned a lot darker than the peachy pink he always used to have whenever he looked at yeonjun.</p><p>“beomgyu, what does pink mean?” yeonjun asked for the first time. “huh?”</p><p>“your eyes are pink whenever you’re with me.”</p><p>beomgyu felt his cheeks flush and yeonjun just laughed. “and now it’s green. it means your flustered, right?” he nods, looking away from him, trying to calm his rapid beating heart. “yeah, green means embarrassed.”</p><p>“then what does pink means?” beomgyu looks away and hopes that his eyes turned back to brown. he looks away from yeonjun, looking directly at the school field.</p><p>there was a beat of silence before he answered him with a shrug. “i don’t know yet.”</p><p>“it must be special if your eyes only turned pink when you’re with me.”</p><p>beomgyu laughs softly. “probably.”</p>
<hr/><p>“i can’t do this.”</p><p>beomgyu is inside the student council room. it’s his vacant period and beomgyu decided to pester soobin – soobin’s word, not his – because apparently the younger male doesn’t have anyone to accompany him to the newly opened ice cream parlor near their university. beomgyu looks at soobin who’s currently slouching in front of the desk with tons of paperwork. the younger male snorts, “should i call hyuka so he could energize you?” soobin sits up straight upon hearing the name, looking at beomgyu with a surprised expression.</p><p>soft lavender eyes look directly at beomgyu in surprise. “you wouldn’t dare!”</p><p>beomgyu just laughs, shaking his head. “yeah, i wouldn’t. you’d be more distracted if hyuka is here and goes all cutie at you.” he says, laughing which earns a hard glare from his best friend but he knows there’s no malice behind that glare which only made him laugh harder. there’s a soft blush on soobin’s cheeks and beomgyu thinks it’s cute.</p><p>“you’re having so much fun here, your eyes are gold.” soobin muses, still finding the changing of beomgyu’s eye color amusing despite how many years they are friends. beomgyu grins, which made soobin grin too. “it’s because you’re amusing.” he chuckles. soobin has this smile the same way beomgyu is smiling and he realizes that <em>ah, it’s beomgyu’s energy radiating around the room.</em> beomgyu’s ability makes other person feel the emotions he has, only if it’s too strong. just like now, soobin can feel how happy he is by the happy energy beomgyu is radiating.</p><p>“damn, i’m really taking a break. i can see my energy draining if i continue to do this paperwork.” soobin stands up from his seat before plopping down beside beomgyu.</p><p>“i’m still amazed that you can see what will happen to you.” beomgyu says, hugging one of the throw pillows. soobin shrugs, “only a few seconds before i do it.”</p><p>soobin’s ability makes him see the past and a few seconds of the future events. a direct look in his soft lavender eyes – intentionally or unintentionally – will make you see distant memories or a few seconds of your future actions. soobin came from a bloodline of seers, with odd eye colors just like how his own are soft lavenders just like his new hair color.</p><p>“so you didn’t focus on studying yesterday when you were with yeonjun hyung.” soobin starts, a small teasing smirk playing on his lips and beomgyu flushes, eyes changing into a bright emerald green. “ugh, stop that!”</p><p>soobin smiles apologetically, “sorry, can’t help it. i’m still trying to control it.” beomgyu nods, telling him it’s okay because he knows it’s not easy controlling one’s abilities.</p><p>“so, i see you were just staring at hyung while the two of you were studying.” beomgyu’s eyes are still bright green although there were specks of pink playing around. beomgyu lays his head on soobin’s shoulder as he lets out a sigh. “it’s not my fault he looks so good with his new hair color.” soobin knows there’s a pout playing on his lips and he just laughs.</p><p>“i’m guessing he still doesn’t know what pink means?”</p><p>a beat of silence. “no.”</p><p>beomgyu hears the exasperated sigh coming from soobin. “he’ll find it out soon, you know. or maybe just tell it to him?”</p><p>beomgyu snorts, sitting up properly as he fixes his shirt. “what are you now, a psychic? and no hyung, i can’t just tell him that pink means adoration and love. he’ll find it weird!”</p><p>soobin flicks his forehead with a finger. “you don’t know that.”</p><p>the older just sighs because of how beomgyu is so oblivious about what yeonjun feels for him. it’s clear and he can see (without his abilities) that both are just pining for each other. <em>idiots.</em> “you still don’t know what his ability, do you?” he asks, looking at beomgyu but not looking directly in his eyes (it might be a mistake to see what the hell is going on inside beomgyu’s mind. his mind is that chaotic with so many thoughts.)</p><p>beomgyu shakes his head and crosses his arms in front of his chest. “no, he won’t tell me.”</p><p>soobin mutters a small <em>oh my god</em> under his breath, attempting to stand up when he <em>sees.</em></p><p>he sees that the moment he stands up, the door will burst open because of yeonjun. so, he sits back down, the corner of his lips twitching up. “hyung is coming.” as he says it, he hears the footsteps outside stopping in front of the door. beomgyu shots up, a frantic look on his face while muttering <em>what</em> in a hushed voice. his eyes flash various of colors and soobin thinks it’s absolutely crazy how his best friend can feel a lot of emotion in few seconds before settling to brown, looking calm – or so he thinks.</p><p>they both see the doorknob turn and it slowly opens, revealing yeonjun.</p><p>and hueningkai.</p><p>now that’s unexpected because soobin didn’t see it from his vision. <em>that was not in the vision!!!</em> soobin thinks he heard yeonjun laughing as they both enter. “hi soobinie hyung, beomgyu hyung!” hueningkai greets as he enters the room, dropping his bag on the chair near the door. beomgyu looks at his best friend and sees a blush on his cheeks. he can feel the nervous yet happy energy radiating from soobin. he leans closer to him to whisper in his ear. “you didn’t see that coming, did you?”</p><p>soobin swats him away, with a knowing look; almost telling beomgyu to shut up or else he’s going to say something to yeonjun when he remembers something.</p><p>“what are you both doing here?” soobin asks, looking at yeonjun and hueningkai. “taehyunie said there’s a new ice cream parlor nearby, we should try it.” hueningkai answers.</p><p>beomgyu agrees to go. on their way there, he finds himself walking beside yeonjun.</p><p>
  <em>he’s so pretty :(</em>
</p><p>he tries (keyword: tries) to look at yeonjun subtly and sees there’s a small smile playing on his lips. “what are you staring at?” yeonjun suddenly speaks up.</p><p><em>you and your pretty face T___T</em>, are his thoughts but settles to say “nothing.”</p><p>beomgyu fails to notice that his eyes turned a soft pink when he looked at yeonjun since he arrived at the office.</p>
<hr/><p>“i still can’t believe that beomgyu hyung doesn’t know that you like him back.” taehyun muses as he throws some of herbal leaves into his small cauldron. taehyun is that modern day wizard, using his ability to make healing potions or any kind of potions, honestly. and it’s kind of adorable how he is under jungkook hyung’s care, the older wizard teaching more about potions.</p><p>yeonjun looks at taehyun and his work. “he’s clueless that i could hear his thoughts, tyun.” he sighs, sitting on the stool in front of his work desk. taehyun looks at him weirdly, “weird.”</p><p>“oi! in my defense, he has really loud thoughts, okay? i could easily hear it.” he pouts. it’s true that beomgyu has loud thoughts (beomgyu himself is not going to deny it – yeonjun thoughts 24/7.) “does it bother you?” the younger asks, transferring the potion he’s making into those cute little bottles in different shapes before closing it with a cork. “you could always drink that potion i made you.”</p><p>yeonjun shakes his head, smiling a little at his friend slash roommate. “no, thanks. you know i only drink those during exams. and his thoughts don’t bother me.”</p><p>“more like he’s enjoying it.” hueningkai says from the bathroom door, freshly out of his shower. yeonjun feels his ears blushing. “no comment!”</p><p>taehyun snorts from his place, a grin on his lips. “you totally are!”</p><p>“it’s kind of nice hearing nice things – and no hyuka it’s not insults, those are called compliments – and there’s this one time he fought with himself mentally while we’re studying. i couldn’t concentrate because of that internal battle he was having. he’s so cute, i think i’m whipped.” yeonjun is so whipped, it’s clearly showing on how he talks about the younger male to his roommates and the way he blushes that he <em>didn’t </em>even notice.</p><p>taehyun looks at hueningkai, <em>he’s whipped.</em></p><p>“i can hear your thoughts you know.” yeonjun says, giving them that deadpan look. “good, hear what i’m going to think, hyung.”</p><p>
  <em>when the hell are you going to confess, hyung?</em>
</p><p>yeonjun only scowls at him, leaving taehyun and hueningkai laughing.</p>
<hr/><p>beomgyu thinks he mastered the art of concealing his emotions.</p><p>he usually has that pokerface as he walks around their campus, brown eyes on display; unless there’s something (or someone. read: hueningkai) startled him that made his eyes change into a bright orange. beomgyu is relieved it only happened a few times, namely once during the halloween when hueningkai startled him when he was coming out from the wizards’ lab, almost dropping the potions in his arms (beomgyu didn’t got mad because hyuka was wearing a syaoran costume and he looks adorable so.)</p><p>beomgyu thinks he mastered it, but yeonjun makes it hard for him. <em>sorry taehyung hyung, i have failed you.</em> he thought it was easy to hide what he truly feels for yeonjun but there he is, standing in his glory.</p><p>
  <em>looking so absolutely perfect!!!! looking like the love of my life (</em>
  <em>✿◠‿◠</em>
  <em>)</em>
</p><p>he slowly approaches the older, who’s currently busy with his phone so he didn’t notice the younger approaching. <em>god why is he so damn perfect early in the morning im going to lose my mi nd dd dd dd d d d (</em><em>￣</em><em>(</em><em>エ</em><em>)</em><em>￣</em><em>) brain damage o-&lt;-&lt;</em></p><p>yeonjun is wearing a white turtleneck top paired with white pants and shoes. he finished the look with his black cardigan and beomgyu just</p><p>
  <em>what kind of material is his shirt made of? boyfriend material? haha</em>
</p><p>beomgyu really needs to stop these embarrassing thoughts. imagine if yeonjun heard him. <em>that can’t be.</em></p><p>yeonjun finally looks up from his phone and give him that charming smile that made beomgyu’s mind run for miles. <em>stop that!!!! im weak!!!</em></p><p>well, the b in beomgyu stands for Big Whipped energy.</p><p>“good morning, gyu.” yeonjun greets, sounding like he’s about to laugh. his eyes turned into those little crescents and beomgyu definitely is whipped.</p><p>he gives the older male a sweet smile, greeting him with his adorable, honey like voice. “good morning, jjuni hyung!” and <em>oh</em>, there’s a faint blush appearing on yeonjun’s cheeks.</p><p>
  <em>cute. he’s so mf cute!!!!!! like totally an attractive mf.</em>
</p><p>“how long were you waiting?” beomgyu asks, adjusting his duffel bag in his shoulder. it’s gucci, mind you. and maybe there’s a teddy bear that he named ttubi inside it which he hugs while in class when he’s bored or when he’s sleeping. “not that long.” yeonjun answers, smiling again at him.</p><p>“let’s go to class, my love.” yeonjun singsongs, grabbing beomgyu’s hand. beomgyu’s brain short circuits because <em>my love?!@#$#@$@## he called me my love!!! is that like… my love beomgyu????</em></p><p>“let’s go, my love beomgyu, stop standing there. we have a class to attend to.” yeonjun chuckles.</p><p>beomgyu is sure his eyes are now a mixture of pink and green. his heart hammering inside his chest with the name yeonjun called him.</p><p>they start walking to the direction of their building, holding each other’s hand. <em>let’s go, my darling yeonjun!!!!</em></p><p>when yeonjun looks back at him, he saw his left eye turned into a bright green and the other a pink.</p>
<hr/><p>everything went downhill when saturday came.</p><p>the five of them were at the park because hueningkai said there’s going to be a good weather today (he knows it because his ability is to control the weather!!) and soobin said that something good is going to happen today. his vision told him, he said.</p><p>but whatever they have said, beomgyu’s eyes are glowing gray because he is confused as to why yeonjun is suddenly so fidgety around him. he started noticing it while they were on their way to the nearby park. the blonde male didn’t stop from fidgeting, playing with his fingers and the hem of his shirt and squirming in his seat that beomgyu’s eyes flashed blue for a moment and then he <em>felt</em> it.</p><p>he felt the waves of nervous radiating from yeonjun, and it’s like pinpricks on his skin. he felt the same churning nervousness in yeonjun’s stomach and he knows his eyes turned into green with specks of gray from his own emotions.</p><p>the nervousness eased a little once they arrived in the park and yeonjun finally gets away from the younger male. beomgyu’s gray eyes turned darker, confused as to why he was suddenly like that. yeonjun gets jumpy, flinches when beomgyu calls his name or taps him to call his attention.</p><p>he saw hueningkai and taehyun looking at yeonjun with confused looks on their faces. beomgyu pulls soobin away from the group for a moment. “what were you saying about that your vision told you something good is going to happen today, hyung?” he asked, a frown decorating his pretty face, eyes glowing purple and gray.  </p><p>soobin crossed his arms, “it’s what i saw, okay? i know my visions are not that one hundred percent accurate but i have this gut feeling. even taehyun and hyuka feels good about today.” soobin had said. it’s true that his visions are not that one hundred percent accurate because the future can change but whenever soobin says it’s his gut feeling, beomgyu has to trust his best friend. he only nodded and they went back to the other three.</p><p>everything went by smoothly after that. he can feel yeonjun’s nerves calming, and he knows that his eyes turned brown at that time. although he is sure there’s still specks of gray – almost silvery color – and purple (because he is worried okay) left on his eyes.</p><p>that’s when the three excused themselves, telling them to watch their things as they were going to buy something. he feels the nervousness coming from yeonjun come back.</p><p>beomgyu eyes the older male, who’s looking at soobin with wide eyes, holding his hand, almost protesting. the younger male furrows his eyebrows in confusion, looking at the two males who’s looking like they’re having a conversation in their head.</p><p>
  <em>are they okay? why do they look like they’re having a staring contest?</em>
</p><p>soobin makes a noise – almost sounding like a laugh, covering his mouth with his free hand. beomgyu is more confused.</p><p>
  <em>what the fuck is going on?????????!!!!!!</em>
</p><p>soobin sighs and looks at yeonjun, who is still holding his hand. <em>you heard his thoughts already. man up!! jaemin said it’s today.</em></p><p>at the mention of the psychic, yeonjun sighs and finally lets go of his head before he ushers him to follow the two to where they went; leaving the two of them alone.</p><p>
  <em>now what the hell is going on? why did soobin hyung suddenly left me with yeonjun hyung-</em>
</p><p>“you wanna know what’s going on?” yeonjun asks. beomgyu looks at him then nods. “yeah, i wanna know what the hell is goi- wait.”</p><p>
  <em>how the hell did he know???? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>can he hear my thoughts?</em>
</p><p>a small chuckle escape from yeonjun. “yeah, beomgyu, i can hear your thoughts.”</p><p>yeonjun looks at him with an amused look on his face. his eyes turned into a darker shade of gray, absolutely confused about what is going on.</p><p>“i… uh, i actually have something to say.” yeonjun starts, rubbing his hands together. it’s a habit yeonjun does whenever he’s nervous, he said it’s his way to calm his nerves. “uh… what is going on hyung?”</p><p>he looks at his gray eyes, and yeonjun thinks it’s the prettiest thing he’d ever seen. everything about beomgyu is so pretty. he mentally slaps himself and telling him to focus. “remember when you asked me what my ability is?”</p><p>beomgyu nods carefully, still looking at the older male. “i can actually hear people’s thoughts. i can hear what they are thinking, that’s my ability.” he says, squirming in his seat from the way beomgyu is looking at him.</p><p>
  <em>he… can hear what i’m thinking??</em>
</p><p>“yes, gyu, i can hear it.”</p><p>
  <em>does that mean he heard all what i’ve been thinking about him and that he knows i like him??????!@#@#$#@</em>
</p><p>
  <em>… does that mean he knows what pink means?</em>
</p><p>there’s a blush decorating yeonjun’s cheeks as he nods. “yes, i knew what pink means and i knew that you like me.”</p><p>beomgyu curses in his head, turning his head away from yeonjun. “oh my god. you knew i like you.” he breathes, cheeks heating up and eyes turning green in embarrassment. he suddenly feels something soft holding his hand and realizes that it’s yeonjun’s hand. “i’m sorry i didn’t tell you sooner, i… just didn’t have the courage to tell you. and i want to hear it coming from you.” yeonjun says softly and <em>oh, </em>beomgyu is so <em>smitten.</em></p><p>“you… can actually hear what people think?” beomgyu asks because he doesn’t have anything to say. yeonjun’s hold in his hand tightens and all of a sudden, he can hear the thoughts of the people around. he hears them chattering inside his head, different voices flooding his mind that it suddenly feels overwhelming. then suddenly, it stops.</p><p>“oh my god, what was i thinking?!” yeonjun lets go of his hands and it hangs there mid-air awkwardly. “i’m so sorry, i wasn’t thinking. i’m so sorry. your eyes suddenly turned orange and-”</p><p>“it’s fine, hyung.” beomgyu says, softly.</p><p>there was a beat of silence until beomgyu breaks it. “so, you heard all my thoughts.”</p><p>there was a chuckle. “yeah. it’s kind of cute.”</p><p>a blush spreads on his cheeks until to the tip of his ears. “don’t you get bothered by my thoughts? i mean, i have loud thoughts and sometimes i get bothered by it.”</p><p>“your thoughts are really loud, just like you in real life.” there was a sound of protest from beomgyu before yeonjun continues. “but honestly, i don’t mind.”</p><p>“l thought you were going to find out because of my eyes.”</p><p>yeonjun looks at his eyes and he’s <em>enthralled.</em> it’s gray (beomgyu is still processing what the hell is going on) and yeonjun thinks he’s in a dark room filled with stars by looking at beomgyu’s gray eyes. “have i told you your eyes looks like they’re holding the milky way galaxy?”</p><p>
  <em>… was that a compliment?</em>
</p><p>“yes, beomgyu, it’s a compliment. your eyes are beautiful.”</p><p>“stop listening to my thoughts, it’s embarrassing.” his eyes turned into a bright green but then replaced with the peachy pink a few seconds later. yeonjun is mesmerized.</p><p>“pink means adoration and love, right?” beomgyu nods. “so, can i be your lover?”</p><p>beomgyu looks at him with a blank look on his face before a smile makes its way to his face. “are you asking me out on a date?”</p><p>“we could do it right now if you’d like.” yeonjun grabs his hands once again before interlacing his fingers with beomgyu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>beomgyu’s heart is beating rapidly inside his chest, but this time he doesn’t mind as yeonjun walks with a smile beside him, fingers interlaced.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(“i <em>can’t believe you two left us while you had your date!”</em></p><p>
  <em>“soobinie hyung, did you have this in your vision?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“absolutely not!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“well at least they’re dating already.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>those were the reaction when they arrived at their university, entering the campus holding each other’s hands.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoy reading this self indulgent fic. have a nice day/night!!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/kissumi">curiouscat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>